When delivering medicament to the interior, vitreous body, of the eye, the injection is planned to avoid damage to other eye structures and to target delivery of the medicament to the appropriate structure/area. Conventionally, both goals are addressed by the manual dexterity of a physician or health care provider. The physician/provider may also marking the injection site prior to insertion of the delivery device.
US 2006/0034890 A1 discloses a device for ocular delivery of medicaments to a patient through the eyelid. However, this known device is not suitable for an intraocular injection.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to facilitate intraocular injection of a medicament.